


Impossible Neighbors

by MageArc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, fake hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: Lena and her neighbor have a bit of a rivalry- which is in no way sexual at all! But to be sure, all she has to do is ask, not like there would be any doubt at all, of course.





	

_For God’s Sake, why did she have to be hot of all things?_

Lena took a sip of coffee pensively, albeit, a bit frustrated.

Her new neighbor was an absolute _menace_ \- and when she said that, she truly, truly meant it.

The woman was practically a goddamn model in her own right, and she never looked out of sorts, never. She always left the house looking perfect, svelte with slick dark hair that reached far past her hips, makeup always done precisely, and an ever-present seductive purr to her voice. It was bloody unreal, Lena had thought to herself, whilst standing in a frumpy shirt and athletic shorts.

And perhaps the worst part? The absolute most awful part? Was that the woman was a goddamn _asshole_ in every sense of the word. She could be mean and vindictive, sarcastic and witty- not that Lena didn’t match her wit- oh no, they often had over-the-shrubbery battles. How it all started? She didn’t even know, perhaps it was just a natural start to any neighbor-to-neighbor relationship...even though deep down she knew that wasn’t true.

Nevertheless, they were at war with each other, but it was hard when your opposition challenged even Aphrodite, for fuck’s sake.

Not to mention her co-workers could tell that she had had a particularly good or bad morning by just how she acted, they knew she had either won this or lost it completely. It was so unfair- and that’s why Lena was pissed to see her neighbor bent over to fetch a newspaper (by which Lena was _not_ affected, thank you very much), only to stand up and blow a kiss afterwards to her simmering enemy, mug in hand, eyes narrowed and watching from the bay window.

Fuck her, Lena thought to herself, but also _fuck her_.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, look what the cat dragged in,” She, Amelie, had said as Lena walked towards her car, ready to head to work. It was obvious she was trying to move quickly, which made this provocation even more delightful.

“Shut your mouth,” Lena scoffed, “Surprised it wasn’t another spider pun, knowing you.”

“I noticed they were getting to you, cherie,” she smirked.

Lena let out an indignant gasp, no matter how dramatic it may have been. “I’m sorry I ain’t the one with the weird obsession- Swear ya got some arachnophilia going on- what with that tattoo and everything.”

Perhaps the second thing to notice about Amelie was the huge spider tattoo on her back- but it wasn’t even realistic, just some sort of hipster electro-funk thing. It wasn’t sexy, not at all.

“You mean the tattoo you stare at as much as you stare at my ass? Please don’t kid yourself.”

Was her face on fire or was she blushing- because the former would be so much better right now. “I have never once stared at your arse. And don’t pretend like you don’t look at my legs when I go joggin’, ya absolute wazzock.”

Amelie narrowed her eyes. Lena gulped.

“Lying doesn’t suit you, my dear,” she whispered. God, her voice was like silk and it completely encompassed Lena, heart put under a soft pressure that made her shiver.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Lena began to sweat. She was definitely off her game today, usually she would have a snappy comeback- something that she could use to tease Amelie. Unfortunately, today, she felt like a puddle, an absolute wreck with nothing to say.

So instead, she went with what most people would say.

“Fuck you.”

And she left.

 

* * *

 

“Bad morning with the cute neighbor?” Her friend, Ana, sat beside her on their lunch break, holding two cups of tea, to which Lena gladly accepted.

A snort. “I dunno about cute.” A better word would have been utterly sexy. “But what makes ya think it was bad?”

Ana looked unimpressed, but sighed all the same. The latter always felt so motherly, a nurturing presence to have around. “You seem gloomy,” she said, taking a sip from her cup, “you’re only upset after you’ve been bested.”

“I-I wasn’t bested!” She scoffed, and then seemed reticent, “She just made some comments and I didn’t know how to react ‘s all.”

“Comments?”

Lena hummed.

“Were they...maybe, possibly, flirtatious?”

She could feel her face heating up. “Why do you ask?”

“Because they always are- why do you proceed to convince yourself this entire battle you seem to have isn’t sexual in nature?”

The younger woman sputtered, tea dribbling down her chin somewhat. “I beg your pardon? How is it sexual?”

Ana lifted an eyebrow and rolled her eyes when Lena seemed to be asking a genuine question. “Oh yes- when I get into fights with people, we always mention each other’s features and how attractive they are.”

“Well-”

“-Especially accentuating features deemed as sexual-”

“-Listen-”

“-You talk about her breasts all the-”

“-Okay! I get it,” Lena said a little louder this time, “Why...don’t we get a second opinion, hmm?”

Ana crossed her arms and reclined in her seat. “Alright.”

Lena looked around a brief moment, scanning for friends who might defend her….possibly.

“Hana!” She yelled happily, but could definitely hear the older woman snicker in the background as she named her choice.

The young woman turned around, expression confused. “What’s up?”

“I need your opinion on somethin’!”

Hana walked towards her and took a swig of her drink in the meantime. She didn’t ask for more clarification, only waited for it.

“Alright,” Lena started, “You know my bitch of a neighbor, Ame-”

“-Amelie? Yeah, what about her?”

Ana snickered yet again.

Lena was definitely taken off guard...it wasn’t like she talked about her _that_ much...did she?

“Um, well, Ana says that our fights are sexual-”

“No, Lena, I can’t possibly see how they are.”

“See! I told yo-”

Hana interjected, laughing, “You only talk about her ass like all the time and there is _no way,_ you, Lena Oxton, in any way, could possibly be attracted to her.”

And that’s when Ana lost it.

And that is also when Lena decided she needed, either 1) New friends, or 2) A new job.

 

* * *

 

Having been sufficiently schooled at work, Lena had made a decision.

She was gonna march right up to her, look her in the eye, and ask if this whole back and forth was in any way inappropriate. Sure, her entire floor had agreed that, yes, the relationship between them was one of sexual tension, but Lena was still not convinced.

After all, they do say ignorance is bliss.

It’s not like she has repeatedly reaffirmed to herself how bloody gorgeous Amelie is, no way. It’s not like she watches her when she walks or anything, that’d just be plain weird.

Lena definitely did not have any feelings towards her at all, other than pure unadulterated hatred.

Unfortunately, her mind sent her through a loop when she saw that infamous neighbor in a sundress, walking towards the mailbox, which was, coincidentally the same place Lena stood near so she could walk into her damn house after exiting her car.

This behavior of Amelie always puzzled Lena though. The mail always came around 1 o’clock, but that damn Lacroix always came to fetch it at 5, the same time Lena got home. And she knew for a fact, yes, a fact! That Amelie got home from work earlier than that.

Peculiar.

Though she had no time to confront, nor to process, as that same woman came closer and smiled sarcastically, “How was work, cherie? I know how much you love being a desk jockey.”

And this. This is when her best- or perhaps, worst comeback prevailed. Without thinking, she said, “I’ll be your jockey, ya stone-hearted bitch.”

The look on Lacroix’s face was one of absolute surprise, while Lena stood utterly mortified. She couldn’t even move her fucking legs now.

“Did you just insinuate-”

“-No.”

“I think you did-”

“-No.”

There was a small laugh, which was extremely intimidating in its own right. “You want to ride me?” She moved closer and traced Lena’s cheek with her thumb, which only worsened Lena’s condition, if not adding more confusion to the mix. “You’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

And before she could react, there was a chaste kiss on her other cheek. “I’ve noticed your comebacks have decreased in wit lately,” she whispered in Lena’s ear, warm breath brushing against skin, inducing shivers. “Do you know why that is?”

Lena was an absolute mess. “No.”

Amelie _tsked_. “Are you not attracted to me, ma coeur?”

Lena tried to wrestle with her psyche, to try and deny the affections she’s had for a while now. Ones that have been so obvious to everyone else, but she has refused to believe. Not until being put into this moment did she notice how her heart sped up, or how she looked forward to their “fights,” if you could call them that anymore. You could call it, a ‘ _holy shit, I’m such a useless lesbian’_ kind of moment.

So, with a smirk, and renewed confidence, she whispered back, “I’d be an idiot if I said I wasn’t.”

And just like that, her hand was taken up into the other woman’s and she was being dragged towards her home. “Where we goin’, love?”

There was no answer, which only further ignited the fire running across her nerves, similar to that of cartoon dynamite. She felt like she would explode at any moment.

The door was shoved open, Lena pulled inside, only to have her waist taken up and pulled so, _so_ close to Amelie’s. The latter spoke breathlessly. “Do you mind kissing?”

She felt herself smirk again. “Not at all.”

And it was with this that she had the breath knocked out of her, lips occupied by a few soft kisses before they parted for something more. God, Lena hadn’t felt this good in so long. Fingers ran through her hair, and her own were more interested in squeezing Lacroix’s ass, to which she felt the woman gasp slightly.

Lena pulled back and pushed her neighbor against the wall, sucking at her neck and stroking her sides roughly. She made sure to leave marks of some kind, even light ones. She wanted people to know what had taken place.

Amelie grinned and let out a gasp whenever there was a bite, but ultimately her head fell back against the wall, just enjoying the sensation to the fullest.

Meanwhile, she could feel a pair of hands snaking up the skirt of her dress, touching her thighs and then- with slight confusion, felt Lena pull back completely.

“Are you not wearing knickers?” She asked breathlessly, lips red.

Amelie’s eyes were dark and she bit her lip. “I’m not.”

Oxton nodded, acknowledging this.

What Lacroix hadn’t expected was a thumb moving along the slit of her cunt, teasing it. She had wanted this for far too long to want to stop what was taking place.

“Wasn’t expectin’ you to be so wet already,” Lena whispered between them, easing her thumb inwards, rubbing Amelie’s clit slowly. The latter moaned and closed her eyes, thighs automatically squeezing together.

“Relax, love,” Oxton said softly, soothingly. With a gentle laugh she added, “What happened to that dominatrix vibe?”

Amelie looked at her through lust-filled eyes, “Oh, believe me,” she whispered lowly, “You haven’t seen all of me yet.”

“Is that a promise?”

It was like the speed of light, the way Lacroix shoved her hand away, only to grab it and lead Lena to her bedroom, pushing her down onto the bed.

Lena was immediately straddled, Amelie pulling her dress up and over her head so that she was wearing only her bra and nothing else. Her mind was reeling for a moment, was she sure she wasn’t in some sort of sexual fantasy?

“It’d be such a shame,” Amelie said in fake concern, “If your clothes got dirty, hmm?”

Lena could feel wetness seeping through the thin fabric of her dress shirt, warm and slick. The Brit bit her lip, enjoying the sensation and watching her partner.

Amelie began unbuttoning the blouse slowly, kissing and nipping at the woman’s neck and chest, grinding herself against Lena’s waist.

The latter gasped and held onto Amelie’s waist, helping her move, fingers dipping down to encircle her entrance teasingly, Lacroix bucking back against this movement all the same. “God,” Lena whispered, “Much better than I imagined.”

“Oh, ma cherie, did you have wet dreams about me?” She smirked and moved to unbutton faster, now down to only two fastenings.

Lena nodded and pulled the other into a kiss, one that made her body shiver, as if she had been struck by a cold wave, only to be warmed by a patch of sun. It felt good, fiery, and so, _so right_.

Her shirt was pulled from her shoulders and she could now feel the other moving against her fully, and God, she had never felt so good in her life. Never had she had a sexual encounter quite as perfect as this. There wasn’t even a time for self-consciousness as her bra was unhooked and her entire top half was left exposed, to which Amelie took advantage of quickly.

She felt one of her nipple’s being taken up in the woman’s mouth, while another was teased, and, fuck, she couldn’t even form a sentence anymore- Lena was left moaning helplessly, head lolling back against a pillow as she was ravished.

Soon, both hands were to work unbuttoning Lena’s trousers, tugging them down harshly along with her knickers. Being exposed to the colder air around her made her realize just how wet she was already, and Amelie knew this too, for she began to tease the poor woman, rubbing her clit steadily with her thumb before easing a finger into her.

“Oh, God,” Lena whispered, “Amelie- please.”

That finger began to move a little faster and Lena could feel her legs widen automatically, accommodating the movement. That devilish mouth let go and began to kiss along the center of her body, not forgetting to dip her tongue into her navel along the way.

Lena could feel herself tingling, her arousal practically pulsing throughout her, could feel her wetness dripping onto the linen sheets.

“Filthy,” Amelie whispered against her, slowly easing in another finger, much to Lena’s pleasure. “I want you to make a mess.”

It felt like an order, and Lena was all too ready to comply.

She felt so on edge, could feel the pressure rising all too quickly for her own liking, but god, she loved this, she wanted to do this again, and again, and again. Words pushed past her lips, ones of urgency and pleasure. “Yes, yes, _yes,_ ” Lena gasped, “I need more.”

A cold laugh. “More? Greedy, aren’t you?”

Lena bucked down against the fingers pumping into her, and the thumb massaging her clit in a slow rhythm. “God, yes, I want _you._ ”

Amelie understood and smiled up at the other woman, using her free hand to spread Lena wider, grasping her thigh in a tight hold. Without further mention, she replaced her thumb for her tongue, licking and sucking at Lena’s clit, eyelashes fluttering before she closed her eyes. The sound- god, the sound was enough to make her come.

Lena ran her fingers through the other woman’s hair, head rolled to the side, her chest moving quickly as she inhaled for more breaths, feeling pleasure radiate throughout her body as if it were tendrils of broken glass, spreading farther and farther as more pressure was put on. She could hear Amelie moaning as she kept sucking, which worsened her condition tenfold.

“Yes, yes, _Amelie,”_ Her voice raised in volume steadily as her climax became more and more apparent, “God yes, fuck me, _please for God’s sake, yes.”_

Her back arched off the bed and her legs jolted, _finally_ coming.

She was panting as she watched Amelie come back up, felt her fingers pull out, and saw as the woman sucked on them slowly, wiping her mouth afterwards.

“My turn,” she whispered, crawling over her.

Lena’s eye were half-lidded and her mouth was still open, breathing harshly and trying to recuperate from her climax. God, she had never had someone make her feel so good so easily. And it certainly didn’t help her when Amelie positioned herself above Lena’s mouth, the woman running her fingers slowly through short and wild hair.

“I expect you to make me feel more alive than ever, understand?” Came the cold order that sent shivers down Lena’s spine.

The latter nodded eagerly. “Yes, ma’am,” she said, a cheeky grin on her face. She would’ve given a salute if her hands hadn’t been occupied holding Amelie’s thighs.

The fingers in her hair tightened and tugged ever so slightly before Amelie lowered herself, Lena immediately prodding her with her tongue, nuzzling further to suck at her clit.

She could tell the stimulation was getting to Lacroix, quite easily in fact, because after only a few seconds of this, Amelie began to rock against her. It wasn’t a fast movement but noticeable enough that Lena grinned.

“Tais-toi,” Amelie gasped lightly.

This response only further entertained the already thoroughly-entertained Brit.

Lena began to alternate between sucking and licking, teasing the poor woman mercilessly.

A moan ripped through the air, much to Lena’s surprise. “I absolutely _hate_ you,” Amelie gasped, pulling Lena’s hair and rocking a little harder. The Brit arched her back and moaned against her as she kept her pace. “Mon Dieu,” she gasped, grabbing Lena’s hands and placing them on her tits, making the woman’s fingers squeeze around them. “You sound like an absolute whore, ma cherie.”

Lena pulled back slightly. “Have you heard yourself, love?” Her voice sounded raspy, and she panted through her sentence.

Before Amelie could respond, Lena went back to her work, licking from her entrance to her clit, slow and calculated. Lacroix gasped, legs tightening ever so slightly. She could feel the tingling and pulsing going down her legs and up her spine, could feel that strange but exhilarating feelings of lips kissing and a tongue sucking at her. God, it only made Amelie wonder what that’d feel like inside of her, and it made her absolutely _crave_ that feeling. She wanted to experience Lena as much as she could, anytime and anywhere she could get her.

That familiar pulsing spread, especially as Lena grabbed Amelie’s waist and made her hips rock against her mouth even more. It felt like there was a knot in her abdomen, one building in pressure and weight slowly as Lena continued her angelic work. Amelie grabbed the headboard and let out a last, desperate gasp, one that called for the woman doing this to her, one that embarrassed her but in turn made her feel even more euphoric.

The weight was released all at once, Amelie’s legs shaking, her voice choked up. “ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered, running a hand along her ponytail and slipping off of Lena, opting instead to lay beside her on damp, sweat-soaked sheets.

They lay in silence, aside from the quiet gasping from the both of them.

This stretched on for quite a while before Lena rolled over so she was looking down at her neighbor, that of whom seemed confused. What could she possibly want? Amelie already felt embarrassed by the rashness of it all, how sudden it was.

The boisterous woman smiled down at her. “I think we should go on a date sometime and try this again, whaddya say?”

Amelie’s eyes widened briefly.

What _did_ she say to that?

Lacroix bit her lip and closed her eyes, pulling Lena down into a deep kiss. She knew they could taste themselves upon their lips, but she really didn’t have a problem with that at all.

Lena seemed caught off guard but ultimately enjoyed whatever she was given by the hard-to-read woman.

And when they pulled apart, Lacroix only whispered, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm new to writing f/f and also the Overwatch fandom, so I really hope this suffices. I love this pairing so much and all I want is to do is do it justice.
> 
> If there's any mistakes, chances are I just missed them, so I apologize for that!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
